SiXTeen Entertainment MAX RESIDENCY
The SiXTeen Entertainment MAX RESIDENCY concert took place from July 22 to July 25, 2019. DAY 1 (2019.07.22): Team X :01 Intro:Boom! Boom! Boom! :02. Wanna Be MC: Cloud, Dream, Jinyeong, Mina :03. Remind (Mina) :04. Butterfly (Jinyeong) :05. Under (Cloud) :06. Very Me (Dream) MC: Red, Sunghyun, Sunmin, Yeongja :07. A Ballad For You (Sunmin) :08. Firefly (Sunghyun) :09. Lie (Yeongja) :10. Paris (Red) MC: Jiyun, Lara, Lilly, Lindy :11. Prove it (Jiyun) :12. Your Smile (Lara) :13. Sing A Song (Lilly) :14. Heart Pt. 1 (Lindy) MC: Lucy, Miyeon, Taeyeon, Wonchang :15. Servant of Freedom (Lucy) :16. Aim. Shoot. Fire. (Miyeon) :17. Lion (Taeyeon) :18. Ocean Waves (Wonchang) MC: Hazel, Yewon, YunA, Yurae :19. Yesterday Happiness (Hazel) :20. Seashells (Yewon) :21. Only Follower (YunA) :22. Yellow Rose (Yurae) ENCORE :23. Hate (May, Mimzy) :24. Outro:Please! DAY 2 (2019.07.23): Team T :01. Intro:Boom! Boom! Boom! :02. UR GF MC: Cherrie, Meejoo, Yeeun, Yein :03. Can I? (Yeeun) :04. Cherrie Love (Cherrie) :05. One Sky (Yein) :06. Dance (Meejoo) MC: Honey, Jewel, Namju, Somin :07. Summer Blues (Honey) :08. Trust Me (Somin) :09. Heart Breaker (Jewel) :10. Keeper (Namju) MC: Dahui, Grace, Ruri, Yeri :11. Red Line (Dahui) :12. Stay. (Solo ver.) (Grace) :13. A+ (Yeri) :14. Moonlit (Ruri) MC: Hayan, Queen, Sally, Zoe :15. Kingdom (Queen) :16. Lay Down (Sally) :17. Unrest (Hanyan) :18. DJ (Zoe) MC: Bohui, Mari, Moon, Soyun :19. Stone Wall (Mari) :17. Hard Core (Bohui) :18. Dream (Soyun) :20. Cloudless Sky (Moon) MC: Grace, Naeun, Sunny, Yeonjin :21. Listen to Me (Yeonjin) :22. Want (Sunny) :23. Had It (Naeun) ENCORE :24. Love Melody :25. Outro:Fifth Time DAY 3 (2019.07.24): Team S :01. Intro:Boom! Boom! Boom! :02. Try Hard MC: Diamond, Gumi, Marie, Saya :03. I.D.K (Diamond) :04. Jump (Saya) :05. Highway 23 (Gumi) :06. Tomorrow (Marie) MC: Jooyeon, Nami, Uri, Yeji :07. Yellow Blue (Jooyeon) :08. 1 2 - REBIRTH (Uri) :09. Captivation (Yeji) :10. Free Fall (Nam) MC: Hanna, Haruna, Taehui, Yeojin :11. You're My Number One (Taehui) :12. Gangsta Show (Haru) :13. Give Me All of You (Hanna) :14. Stop! (Yeojin) MC: Hani, Sha, Sarang, Wendy :15. Heights (Hani) :16. Blinds (Sarang) :17. Zombie Be Mine (Sha) :18. Marry Me for a While (Wendy) MC: Choa, Jayeon, Yaenin, Yeona :19. Bad Girl (Solo ver.) (Yeona) :20. Morning Hair (Jayeon) :21. Fanmeeting (Choa) :22. Forest (Yaenin) MC: Ara, Melody, Mimi, Yujin :23. Sun Ray (Yujin) :24. Call Me Crazy Lady (Melody) :25. Lover (Mimi) ENCORE :26. Believe (Ara, Linlin, Min Ah, Bea) :27. Outro:Reset DAY 4 (2019.07.25) :01. Dreamer, Give Me Please :02. Fairy Magic (1st Generation) :03. YOU (1st Generation) MC: 1st Generation :04. Song= Goal (2nd Generation) :05. You Were Always There (2nd Generation) MC: 2nd Generation :06. Stay. (3rd Generation) :07. Hear the Beating of the Drums (3rd Generation) MC: 3rd Generation :08. RE:Send (Heaven Train - Bean, Mimi, Miyeon, Namju, Sarang, Sunmin, Yeojin) :09. Glass Bead (GFRIEND Cover) (NEW PEACE – Ara, Bohui, Jiyun, Jooyeon, Linlin, May, Mimzy, Min Ah, Sally) :10. Rookie (Red Velvet Cover) (LLeaf – Cherrie, Cloud, Gumi, Hanyan, Yurae) MC: Heaven Train + NEW PEACE + LLeaf :09. Pen (Team X) :10. Sunflower Smiles (Team X) MC: Team X :11. Love Melody (Team T) :12. There is No Servant of Youth (Team T) MC: Team T :13. What a Dream (Team S) :14. You Know? (Team S) MC: Team S :15. Let My Love Be Free :16. A world without the moon ANNOUNCEMENTS * SiXTeen will branch away from Sunshine!Pop Agency and be managed by sister agency, Candy Entertainment. Candy Entertainment also has clearance to develop new groups and will be located in Seoul * SiXTeen 1st Top Election for SiXTeen 3rd Mini Album ENCORE :17. Thank You Pt. 2